A different Path
by urorhel
Summary: A Ross & Donna story. Donna's cancer is not terminal, some events still play out the same, others will change. Can love overcome all the secrets and lies ? Once all truths are out, who will stand by who. ***Rating changed, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello, so this is my second attempt at a Ross and Donna story, which may or may not have some kind of happy ending.

So a few things to begin with this story will mainly follow canon to begin with, with a few minor changes. I decided to change Donna's cancer to a less aggressive form of lung cancer as although she has a type of lung cancer in canon its one that doesn't really have the best statistics. As I'm following canon to begin with I may 'skip' parts of their story so speak. Basically the first few chapters will be probably be much like below. Kind of like ''off screen'' moments so to speak**,** this may change so bear with me.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have simply ''borrowed'' some dialogue from the show.

**Chapter 1: Hay..Hey**

_'Hay.'_

_'Hey.'_

_'No Hay.' _

_And just like that it starts..._

Their third encounter comes later that evening when he literally bumps into her on the way to bog.

'Sorry.' Donna's apology is out before she realizes who it is she's bumped into.

'That's quite all right.' Ross smiles he can't quite believe his luck, he's been trying to get her on her own all afternoon. 'Hello again.'

'Hello.'

'I don't think we've been properly introduced. Ross Barton.' He extends his hand.

'Donna Windsor.' They shake hands, Ross making sure that his hold lingers just that little longer than necessary.

She notices.

'So how about that tour ?' He's had a few and is feeling a little confident.

Donna breaks out into smile and Ross can't help the copycat grin that starts to appear on his face.

She sighs and adds a small tut. 'Not really dressed for it,' one hand gestures to her outfit.

Ross takes this opportunity to give her the once over, not that he hadn't before but he let his eyes slowly roam up her body cause well , if that wasn't an invitation to have a look he didn't know what was.

'Look ok to me.' He pauses as she gives him a bemused look.

'Just ok?' Her voice takes on a playful tone and honestly that smile is killing him.

He chuckles, 'well maybe a little more than ok.'

She raises an eyebrow, a small laugh escapes.

'Maybe we can skip the tour.' He's definitely feeling bold now.

'Oh really and what would we do instead?' Donna allows herself the chance to give him the once over, it's only fair since he was doing the same 30 seconds earlier.

'How bout a drink?' He takes a one step closer she in turn takes a step back to lean against the wall.

'I have a drinking waiting for me out there.' Donna gestures to the door, to outside where the rest of the wedding party is.

'I was thinking of somewhere a little quieter.' He takes another step closer.

'Were you now.'

'I was.'

He stands there grinning like an idiot, only thing is she's grinning back.

'So ?'

There a small silence and he gets a little worried she's going to turn him down but she's still smiling at him and he thinks that's a good sign. She bites her lip but before she can reply a noise coming from the doorway distracts them both.

Just like that the moment's over. Donna take a moment to come to her senses and shake off whatever spell she was under, quickly and without a word to Ross she makes a hasty retreat.

Ross can't help but sigh when he sees Donna making a quick exit out the door. Takes one look back at the table where everyone's fussing over his dad and decides he'd rather not stick around. Especially since his dad has just ruined his chance with the hottest bird at the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2: This

**_Hello, thank you for your lovely reviews here's chapter 2. A little time jump now, this chapter takes place after the duo have robbed Gary North. Hope you enjoy, please let me know._**

**_Chapter 2: This_**

_'What you doing?'_

_'This.'_

Doing her best not to wake anyone Donna crept up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her she collapsed onto her bed her head to full of the day's events to begin to even think about sleep.

With a heavy sigh she slowly got up from the bed, might as well attempt to get ready for bed she thought. She'd just taken off her hoodie when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror on the vanity table. Slowly she made her way to the table sitting in the chair, taking a moment to have a good look at herself. Her normally perfect hair was in disarrayed state, her cheeks were still flushed from her earlier activities and her lips were still slightly swollen, she said silent thanks that she hadn't bumped into Paddy or Rhona on her way to bed, as it was plain to see what she'd been up to.

Fingers grazed her slightly swollen lips. 'You're such an idiot Donna.' She whispered.

But it had been nice the lust fuelled part of her brain supplied, more than nice, it had felt unbelievably good to be so wanted by someone. An she couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel wanted like Ross had only an hour earlier. But it was stupid and irresponsible mistake, common sense was now trying to break through and she felt like caught between the angel and the devil on her shoulder.

She had to admit she had enjoyed flirting with Ross before she'd made her true intentions known. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by the attention. Bad news, he's trouble; common sense was pretty persistent in trying to remind her of everyone's warning regarding Ross.

But didn't she deserve a little fun? Who knows what the coming months would bring. She'd read the statistics she knew this thing could eventually kill her. Why begrudge herself a little attention from a bloke that made it clear he found her attractive.

Sighing she shed herself of the rest of her clothing and got dressed for bed. She washed her face and cleaned her teeth before crawling into bed to attempt to get a little sleep before her early morning tomorrow. Could she really get involved with someone knowing what how hard the coming months would be? Even if it was just a bit of fun

'Just business.' She muttered to herself 'Strictly business.' As if that would help her already crumbling resolve when it came to Ross Barton

With one last text sent to his contact in London Ross hit send, placing his phone on the side table when done. Lying back in bed, one arm resting behind his head Ross felt like the cat that got the cream. He certainly hadn't seen events playing out like this earlier, especially after his talk with Pete yesterday, he was certain he was being set up.

Who'd of thought that Vanilla PC Donna Windsor had it in her?!

He smirked, she definitely wasn't vanilla. He turned picking up the phone on his table and started to compose a text he stopped, thought better of it and put it back. Wouldn't do to appear too keen, she'd only left half an hour ago.

He should have tried harder to convince her to stay; he's been doing a pretty good job and thought he'd finally succeeded but after an hour of his attempts at distracting her Donna decided that she really did have to go home.

When he'd first kissed her earlier that afternoon it hadn't been more than an attempt to no get caught by Gary North, sure it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before but he could honestly say that not getting caught by North was his priority.

The second kiss was him trying his luck. He hadn't expected her to fall into the first kiss so quickly. He been a little pissed with Gary's interruption, temporarily distracted from their immediate problem by the feel of Donna's lips on his and her body pressed tightly against his. He wondered if he was imagining that spark between them but then she surprised him further wrapping her arms round him. Instinct took over and he was ready to continue what he'd already started right then and there.

'_Clear off.' Gary's demand had ended any chance of that._

The third time he kissed her that afternoon was all about proving him right. She was as into him as he was her and now that they'd sorted that pesky little problem of how straight of a cooper Donna was he felt it was about time to return to his original plans.

He glanced at his phone. He could feel his hand twitching to pick it up. 'Jesus get a grip Ross.' He said aloud in the hope it would work. What was wrong with him, itching to text a girl he just had sex with?

He turned on his side away from his phone and shut his eyes.

This thing with Donna could turn out to be a bit of fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, to all those reading this story decided to make a little change. The original chapter 3 I posted with now feature a little later on in the story probably chapter 4/5. Starting writing and this felt like it should come before the events of the my previous post._**

**_So here it is, the brand new chapter 3. I hope you enjoy, review are most welcome, love to know your thoughts and ideas._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Agatha._**

**_Chapter 3: You are having fun, right?_**

_'__I'm just happy you're having fun.' Aggie nudged Donna with her shoulder, Donna smiled back._

_'__You are having fun right?' Donna said nothing, a smile creeping on to her face, 'Lots of fun? _

Donna tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, the morning was dragging on a little longer than expected and she was starting to feel a little tired and hungry.

She'd been in Essex the past few days, tying up loose ends with her job and their old house. She was currently in court waiting to see the outcome of a case from months ago. She sat side by side to her best friend Agatha 'Aggie' Jones, staring directly ahead as some rather old and boring painting.

It has been good to come back to Essex for a few days, although she was missing April like crazy. It had been good to see Aggie, someone she felt she could relax around.

They made for strange friends, dependable, boring Donna, vanilla wasn't that what Ross called her and loud, outgoing Agatha who always seemed to attract trouble. They'd met on Donna's first day on the job in Essex and bonded almost immediately, they were both young women coopers for a start but Donna could also sympathise with Aggie family situation as she'd been in a similar situation with her and the Dingles. Agatha came from a family that seemed very similar to that she had left behind although it seemed her brothers were now moving the family beyond petty crime and small time jobs. Unfortunately Aggie couldn't divorce her family and move away, she was stuck with them always no matter how far she moved from them. But she took it all in her stride and never hid the fact that she loved her family dearly.

Donna took a deep breath resting her head against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aggie staring at her, she'd been doing that a lot the past few days.

'What?'

'Mmmm nothing.'

'What?'

'Something different about you.'

'Probably the medication I'm on.' Donna couldn't help the bitter sarcasm that laced her voice.

'No that's not it. You seem at little less, I dunno.' She paused. 'Have you had sex ?'

'What,' Donna tried her very best to look offended, 'no don't be draft.'

'You have.' Agatha exclaimed and turned to face her friend. 'Was this a onetime thing?'

Donna tried her best to avoid all eye contact with her friend. Apparently that didn't make a difference where Aggie was concerned; she could read her like a book.

'Not a onetime thing. What's his name? Where'd you meet him?' Aggie said in an almost singsong sort of way.

Donna turned her head to face her friend 'Will you just shut you trap.' She tried to remain serious but couldn't help the little laugh the escaped her.

Aggie smiled back and both women retuned to looking straight ahead. They remained in silence for 30 seconds.

'I'm just happy you're having fun.' Aggie nudged Donna with her shoulder, Donna smiled back.

'You are having fun right?' Donna said nothing, a smile creeping on to her face, 'Lots of fun?

Donna tried her best to not think of the 'fun' she was having with Ross, apparently she wasn't doing a good job of it. 'That good huh? Good for you. It's about time you had a little fun for yourself.'

'I'm not that bad.' Donna looked hurt.

Aggie laughed. 'Ummm yes you are.'

Donna pouted.

'So you not gonna share just a few details.' Silence...'Who is the mystery man that's put this smile on your face?'

Donna bit her lip, unsure of how much information she should actually divulge. 'He's just someone from back home.'

'It's not you ex is it, cause.'

'Marlon? God no.' She squeaked.

'That's good, cause that would be weird and messy and a complication you don't need right now.'

Donna sighed and looked rather sheepishly to the floor.

'What?' Aggie groaned.

'Nothing. So how's the packing going for your big move?' Deflected, yeah she could do that.

'Out with it.' Maybe not.

'It kind of is a little messy and complicated.'

Aggie sighed and leaned back in her seat.

'Go on.'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Chas I uh need a favour.' Marlon hovered awkwardly around his cousin. Wary that the lunchtime 'rush' would start soon and that he had to time his request carefully.

'Oh yeah.'

'Yeah I might, might need tomorrow off.'

'Why?'

'Donna's probably gonna need picking up from station, she was meant to get a lift back from Essex but that fell through.'

Chas paused for a long moment. 'On going on then, just check that Victoria's gonna be ok on her own.'

Marlon made a quick exit to the kitchen whilst Chas turned to serve her waiting customer.

'What can I get you love?'

Ross Bartons mind was going into overdrive with what he'd just heard, how was this for coincidences.

'Nah you're alright I've changed my mind.' And he got up to exit the bar, pulling his phone out to make a call.

'Suit yourself.'

XXXXXXXXXX

'So heard you've got a little travel problem.'

'Did ya now.'

'Well it just happens that I'll be in London tonight, could swing by and give you a lift home.'

'That's awful generous of you.'

'Just being neighbourly.'

Donna laughed.

'What business have you got in London?'

Silence... he didn't need to say she already knew, he could hear her sighing.

'Look you could spend a small fortune on a boring train journey home or you could spend the morning in the car with me.'

'Is that meant to sound appealing?' Ross smirked, he could hear the teasing note in her voice.

'If you don't want the lift...' But he was interrupted before he could continue.

'Ok.'

'Right, well I could pick you up tomorrow morning or...' Ross hesitated would she really go for this, 'I could meet you in London?...tonight? We could stay overnight and leave first thing tomorrow.'

More silence, Ross's mind went into overdrive maybe this was terrible idea, he'd definitely pushed it to far this time.

'Yeah ok.' Ross let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'Right, well.' Ross was stuck for words he hadn't really expected a yes for an answer he was just trying his luck.

'What time will you be finished?'

'What?'

'Your business,' Ross could hear the sarcasm in her voice, 'what time will you be finished?'

'Bout 7.'

'So I'll meet you sometime after then, listen I've got to go I'll speak to you later.'

'Right later.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna drummed her fingers on the small table, maybe this was a bad idea, she thought. Meeting up in London, wasn't that taking things a little further then the bit of fun it was suppose to be? She sighed and glanced at her watch, checking the time 7:15 Ross should be here soon. Maybe she could make a quick exit before he got here, make some excuse up about being stuck in Essex.

'Hey.'

A voice from beside her broke her away from her thoughts she turned and looked up, Ross. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out. She would just reasonably explain that this wasn't a good idea; he leaned in, one hand resting on the back of her chair and followed his greeting with a kiss. Her inner monologue interrupted she deepened the kiss.

'Hey.' She whispered with they finally broke apart.

'Ready?'

'Yeah.' No...

'So you got your business all sorted?'

'It was just a favour for a mate, nothing bad I promise.'

'That's reassuring.' Donna teased.

Ross clutched a hand to chest in jest as if he was actual wounded by Donna's comment. They laughed. With her suitcase in one hand, Ross's other reached for Donna's. She looked down at their interlocked hands, then at Ross surprised by the gesture. He looked worried, she gave him a small reassuring smile and squeezed his hand slightly, and the worry left his face. Hand in hand they walked off to Ross car.

'So what exactly is the plan for this evening ?' Donna asked.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's Chapter 4. If you like please review and let me know.

**_Chapter 4: Some enchanted evening_**

As plans go Ross hadn't really thought that far ahead, they ended up eating dinner in one of those little American style diners full of tourists before booking themselves in to the nearest travel lodge, he attempted to book them somewhere a little more upmarket but Donna has insisted that it wasn't necessary.

Both tired from the long days they had, they crashed fully clothed onto the bed, lying next to each other. Silence filled the room for a good few minutes until Donna's phone went off.

Turning, she propped herself on one elbow.

'It's a text from Marlon, he's having trouble getting April off to sleep. You take the shower first, I'll just make this call.'

'Well maybe when your finish you could come scrub my back.'

Donna flashed him a look and rolled her eyes as he got up from the bed.

'What, I'll do the same for you don't worry.'

'Oh how generous.' She laughed.

'I can be very generous me.' They were both standing now and Ross took the opportunity to close the space between them, leaning down to kiss her, one hand snaking round her waist pulling her even closer to him.

'Off, shower, go.' She laughed gently swatting him away.

'So bossy.' He laugh, stealing another kiss before heading off for a shower. Maybe that would help him stay away, he was exhausted.

The shower didn't really wake him up but he felt a little cleaner and changed into some loose fitting clothing he'd brought in an overnight bag. He opened the bathroom door to find Donna sitting on bed channel hopping.

'Everything ok?

'All sorted.' She smiled back at him. He did love that smile. She collected her things and made a move to the bathroom.

'Let me know if you need a hand.' He told her as she passed him.

Ross made himself comfy on bed, struggling to keep his eyes opened he closed them, but only for a bit...

Ross blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes, it took him a moment to remember where he was.

'Ah he wakes.' Amusement laced Donna's voice although it did sound a little different.

He made a move to sit up and positioned himself slightly closer to Donna. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

'What time is it?

Donna glanced at her phone. 'Just after 11.'

He'd been asleep for nearly 2 hours.

'You should of woke me.' He felt guilty and Ross Barton never felt guilty. This evening was not going to plan.

'I did try but you were pretty gone.' She turned to look at him and Ross finally figured out why her voice sounded funny.

'Have you been crying?'

'What, no.' He was worried, was it something he'd done, was she that upset that he'd fallen asleep.

'You have.' He insisted. 'What's wrong.' He scooted even closer, one of his hands reached out for hers.

She pointed to the telly, the ad breaks were over and programme was starting again. 3 minutes in and Ross figured out why Donna looked liked she'd been weeping buckets. One of those on- off special documentaries about finding adoptive parents for a range of children. Programmes made to tug at even the coldest heart.

'Ok I think you've seen enough of this.' He reached for remote.

'Oh no, there's only 40 minutes left I have to see it through now.' She pleaded.

Ross sigh and relented handing her back the remote.

40 minutes later the credits were rolling, Ross snuck a look at Donna, who seemed to be trying her best not to cry.

'Jesus that was rough.'

Her only reply was a few sniffles

He laughed, Donna retaliated with a small smack on his chest. 'Don't mock me.'

'I'm not.' He reached out with his left hand and gently using his thumb brushed away the tears that had already fallen. When he'd finished doing that he leaned in, his left hand still cupping her right cheek, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'I think you need a distraction. That was truly depressing.'

'I saw you smiling when little George finally got a family. Maybe even a little tear.'

'Well.' He stuttered. 'It was emotional stuff.'

They laughed and Donna yawned.

'Tired?' He asked

'Yeah. I' sorry.' She looked a little sheepish.

'What for?' He asked surprised.

'Well this is hardly the evening you expected when you called, is it ?'

'Well I did fall asleep on you to remember.'

'Yeah.'

'Still beats kipping on some sofa too small for me.'

'Gee thanks.'

'Besides there's always morning.' She gave him a playful shove.

They settled on some lame action movie with some stars Ross didn't quite recognise. For a while that sat together side by side till he noticed Donna struggling to keep her eyes open. Deciding to make a bold move he repositioned himself on the bed so that he was a little more comfy. He reached out and placed one arm round Donna's waist, he felt her surprise at the contact. He pulled her closer and down towards him, he felt her resist for all of 2 seconds before she repositioned herself next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his chest. Her arm was still snaked around her, his thumb having found a little piece of flesh between her tank top and pyjama bottoms was drawing semi circles on her bare flesh.

It wasn't long before he realised she'd fallen asleep. This was defiantly not what he'd had in mind when he's called her that afternoon. An uninterrupted evening of sex had been his plan instead he got what might as well amount to the total opposite. He looked down at the sleeping Donna, happily nestled into him, brushing away a few stray hairs he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Sighing he went backing to focusing on the TV anything to take his mind off the fact that he was starting to fall for this girl big time.


	5. Chapter 5

**What once was chapter 3 now slightly edited and chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Sleeping with the enemy.**

'You are literally sleeping with the enemy.'

Donna glanced up from her cold coffee and sighed.

Here she was sitting in the staff canteen having a heart to heart with her best pal. Her best pal who had up and left everything and everyone she knew to take a transfer to a place she didn't know just so she could support Donna and April over the coming months. Guilt was eating away at Donna, that seemed to be a regular thing these days.

'I think that's a bit extreme.'

'Really? You are having sex with the man that carjacked your ex husbands current fiancée and then there's the whole police office, criminal aspect.'

'Keep your voice down.' Donna hushed her friend.

' I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you decided to hook up with the village bad boy. Seriously if my brother knew you had a thing for bad boys he would of made a move on you years ago.' Aggie was practically laughing.

'Don't be draft.'

'Oh I am not. But seriously what's he like this mechanic of yours?' Aggie leaned closer, eager for details.

'He's not my mechanic.' Donna said quietly.

'Oh.' Aggie sounded amused.

'I finished it.' Donna suddenly became interested in the lukewarm cup of tea in front of her.

It all been to much after the close call with George, it still turned Donna's stomach, that job could of easily gone a different way, they'd got lucky. Ross nearly getting caught was the wake-up call Donna needed. She could have just ended their 'business' arrangement but a clean break was needed. Things were getting a little more serious, for her at least, feelings were starting to become involved and Donna couldn't risk that, she'd didn't need to add a broken heart to her already long list of problems.

'You sound disappointed.' Aggie's gentle voice broke her train of thought.

'Well I'm not.' Lies.

'Right.'

'What? Donna snapped.

'I didn't say anything.' Agatha held her hands up in defence; biting her lip she decided that this was an argument for another day.

Donna sighed and rubbed her face with her hand, as if she could rub the exhaustion away. She tried to steer the conversation away from its current topic.

'Aprils gonna be so excited that you here, she's missed you.' Agatha detected a hint of sadness in her friend's voice.

'Awww I've missed that little cutie to.'

'I'm glad you here.' Tears were brimming but she couldn't let them fall, not here in her place of work.

Reaching out Aggie placed a hand on Donna and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

'So am I.'

Aggie took a moment to look round the room that would be her home for the foreseeable future, well at least until she found herself some new digs. Donna was right the owners Val & Eric were definitely an interesting pair. The young man who checked her in had sent her an almost apologetic look once Val found out that Aggies's long term plans were to stay in the village. He even attempted to try and save her from the rather long 'talk' Val gave her.

2 hours later she'd finally managed to make her excuses and head to her room but not before Val had given her what could only amount to a small briefing on half the village residents and their personal business. Turns out that young man at the reception desk was related to Donna's mechanic, not Donna's mechanic, she corrected herself.

Slightly worn out and on information overload she sent a quick text to Donna to ask if they could meet up first thing tomorrow instead. Once she received Donna's reply Aggie let sleep take over.

Rising early in the morning Aggie managed to have a semi quiet breakfast as Val wasn't really a morning person and so she only had to field the odd question from her husband Eric. Setting off she made her way to met Donna and April at a little cafe run by Donna's stepdad she bumped into Finn, the young man from the reception desk.

'Hello again.' Agatha approached the Finn and stranger he was talking to.

'Hello. You managed to escape Val eventually ?'

Aggie laughed. 'Eventually, yes.'

'I'm sorry about last night, Val's lovely really and she means well it's just...' Finn struggled to find the words for Val.

'Its fine, thanks for trying to save me last night I appreciate it.'

There was a cough and Finn and Aggie turned to face the dark haired guy Finn had been chatting to previously.

'You not gonna introduce us Finn.'

Finn looked liked he'd rather doing anything but introduce Agatha to the handsome stranger.

'I'm Aggie.' She held out her hand for the stranger to shake.

Holding out his hand for Aggie to shake Ross gave her the quick once over. Average height with curves in all the right places she had astonishing green eyes, her reddish/brown her was swept back from her face in a loose ponytail. Pale skin with just a hint of freckles on her face, she was an attractive woman.

Ross smirked, yeah she'd do. The perfect distraction, he thought. God knows he needs to take his mind off Donna, especially since she decided to call things off between them.

They shook hands 'Ross Barton, I'm Finn's big brother.'

Aggie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 'Aaaah so you're Ross.'

Ross looked at Finn slightly confused.

'Val gave her a bit of a briefing on the village last night.' He explained.

'So my name came up.' Ross smiled confidently at Aggie; if it did it obviously wasn't going to be anything good, but he could work with that.

'Something like that.' Aggie smiled at him as if she knew a secret.

'Aggies's a cooper.' Finn blurted out.

Before anyone could say anything else a small voice rang out. 'Auntie Aggie.' The voice, a screaming 4 year old, launched herself into Agatha's arms. Agatha wrapped her arms around her favourite little person.

'Hey you, I've missed you.' She bumped noses with the little girl.

'Mummy says you've come to stay.' Aggie glanced towards Donna who was slowly making her way towards them, looking slightly uncomfortable after spotting Ross.

'Yes I have.'

'Are you staying for good?

Agatha smiled. 'I just might.' April swung her arms round Aggies neck.

'I best be off to work before Eric decides to sacks me or worse. Nice meeting you again, see you around.' Finn left just as Donna reached the group and the whole atmosphere change once Ross and Donna were in close contact.

'Yous two know each other then? Ross gestured between Aggie and Donna. It wasn't really a question more a statement.

'Oh we go way back.' Aggie replied with smile, she couldn't help notice the obvious tension between the pair.

An awkward silence descended on the group, Ross shifted uncomfortably, hands jammed into his overall pockets, and Donna was doing her not to look directly at Ross whilst Aggie stood between them with an oblivious April in her arms.

April tapped Aggie's shoulder. Leaning closer she meant to whisper but all three adults heard.

'That's mummies friend for the garage.' She pointed to Ross.

Aggie stifled a laugh, 'So I've heard.' She whispered back, but loud enough so that both Ross and Donna could hear.

Ross shot a look at Donna who looked mortified and had suddenly found ground rather interesting. After 30 seconds she finally locked gazes with Ross. Agatha decided that this was her cue to leave.

'Soooo this has been...ummm... informative.' She turned to Ross, moved April to her hip and held out her hand. 'It was nice meet you.'

Ross shook Agatha's hand 'You too.' But his eyes remained focused on Donna.

'We're gonna go get a cream bun or something. We'll see you in there.' Aggie told Donna.

Donna looked confused. 'I'll come with you.'

'Nooo, you should stay, talk.' She waved her hands between the two adults, 'or something.'

With Aggie and April gone the tension between the pair increased.

'Soo.' Donna decided to try and break the awkward silence...


	6. Chapter 6

**If anyone's still reading/enjoying do let me know !**

**So the job that went wrong (the first one), the one with poor old George did take place in this timeline. It didn't end with George in hospital although it came close to going very very wrong.**

**Chapter 6: Make me a better person**

_'Make me a better person.'_

_'Yeah like that's possible'_

_'You don't know until you try.'_

'Gossiping about me to all your cop mates now?' Venom laced Ross's voice.

'What ?! No.' Donna was surprised by the harsh tone of Ross's voice.

'So how come your copper friend over there knew about us.' He waved a hand in the direction Aggie and April had just headed.

Donna sighed, frustrated at where the conversation was heading. 'Aggie. She's my best mate she, I couldn't lie to her.' She has best friend superpowers, she said to herself.

'Thought you were quite good at that lying marlarkey.' He sneered.

'I'm not sticking around for this.' She turned ready to make her way down to Bobs.

'Running away, you're good at that.'

Donna swirled round intending to say something.

'What?'

'You know what just forget it.' She said storming down to Bob's, leaving an angry Ross in her wake.

XXXX 4 days later XXXXX

Exhausted Aggie heaved herself into one of the stools at the side of the bar, as locals go the Woolpack wasn't so bad. Leaning forward she briefly rest her arms then her head on the bar surface.

'Long day?'

'Long week.' She moaned not lifting her head from its resting place on the bar. Finally she summoned the energy to sit up straight and have a proper conversation with the man in front of her.

'Know that feeling. Although I'm sure your work is far more taxing then mine'

Aggie smiled, she liked Marlon Dingle, he seemed like a good guy, Donna had always spoken highly of him, a little eager to please all the time but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Briefly she wondered how he would cope when Donna told him about her cancer, her smile faltered but only for a second, it wouldn't do to dwell on that right now, especially since she was having a hard time convincing Donna to tell people about her diagnosis.

'So what can I get for you, on the house.'

'Oh no I couldn't.'

'Come on let me get my little girls favourite auntie dinner.'

'You're too kind.'

'You're really good with her.' Aggie felt the heartstrings being tugged, he sounded so sad.

'I've seen you with her your brilliant.' She gave her best smile to reinforce her statement.

'Not as good as you though.' Defeated, that what he sounded like.

'It will come with time, I promise.'

'So.' He seemed to snap out of his melancholy. 'What can I get you?'

'Whatever the chef recommends.'

'Ah that could be dangerous.' He exclaimed before darting off to the kitchen, throwing a look of contempt to the otherside of the bar where Ross Barton sat on a stool nursing his pint.

Yep, thought Aggie, no love lost there.

'What can I get you love?'

'Something strong in a very large glass please Chas.'

Chas gave a small chuckle before turning to get Aggie's drink.

'Thought I'd find you here.' Donna slid gracefully into the free seat beside Aggie. 'I heard.' She said giving Aggie a look of sympathy.

'You staying?'

'Yeah.'

'Make that a bottle of wine Chas, please.'

'Thought I'd have a few weeks before the family history made itself well and truly known.' She reached out and started playing with a tattered beer mat.

'Was it that bad?'

'You know I used to things were shitty when I was a kid. Poor, always in hand me down clothes 2 sizes too big for me, youngest of 5, four older brothers, pale, ginger and to cap it all off my mother named me Agatha. Kids were mean but adults well that's a whole different ball game.'

Donna's filled with concern. 'Well not everyones been an arsehole, have they ?'

Aggie looked at her friend feeling slightly guilty for her dramatic outburst. 'No, not everyone, just the usual one or two twats. Funny enough they're also the ones that seem to have problems with women in the police force.'

Donna sighed knowing exactly what Aggie was talking about.

'That'll be £12.' Chas returned to the girls, white wine in hand and two glasses set in front of them.

Aggie heard voices come from the back into the bar area.

'And whatever the birthday boy and his friend are having to please.'

Surprised Finn turned and looked in Aggie's direction.

'Val mentioned something.'

'Course she did.'

'Do anything nice ?'

'We're gonna have a little family party up at the farm.' Victoria replied

Ross shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

'That's if everyone remembers.' Finn eyed his brother.

'So it might of slipped my mind, sorry. I'll be there.' Finn wasn't totally convinced but decided to let it slide.

'Hey there are worse things than people forgetting.' Aggie offered on seeing the disappointed look on Finn's face.

'Oh yeah.' He didn't sound convinced.

'Spent the first 17 years of my brothers life celebrating on the wrong day.'

'No way.' Victoria laughed.

'Only found out when he had to get a copy of his birth certificate.' She said in a matter of fact way.

Finn and Victoria ordered their drinks off Chas and joined Aggie and Victoria to hear the story of how Aggie's brother came to find out his correct birth date. This then descended into a conversation about the joys of being the youngest in the family and swapping stories of the worst thing their elder siblings had done to them.

Aggie made a stop at the bar on her way back from the loo. Sliding quietly up to Ross, he didn't even notice that she was there till she spoke, although that might because his focus had been and was still on Donna, laughing away in the corner.

'Same again please Chas.'

'Coming up.'

You should join us.'

Ross shot Aggie a look on contempt. She laughed.

'Why would I do that?' He took a swig of his beer.

'You have spent half the night shooting looks our way.'

'Just keeping an eye on the company my little brother keeps.'

'Course.'

'Don't think your mate would be too pleased by my presence anyway.' He gestured to Donna.

Aggie gave a small chuckle. 'What, you mean the girl you've been exchanging long lingering looks with all night doesn't want your company.'

Ross looked offended that he been caught out.

'Come on.'

'Nah, your alright. I think I'll give it a miss.' He finished the rest of his pint, brushing past Aggie he took one final glance at the table where Donna sat talking with Victoria and Finn and left the pub.

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna rushed back to the pub. A wave of differing emotions crashing around within her, she'd made a mistake following Ross out here, she'd only meant to check on him. Genuine concern had flooded her when Ross had blurted out the truth to whole pub. An she could see the hurt in his eyes, even if no one else seemed to notice.

She hadn't meant to open up and talk about her dad, she rarely talked about him these days. It was just easier like that.

_'Make me a better person.' _ He'd said. Like he was challenging her as if he believed she could do it. She saw something in him then, something she thought others often missed.

The words 'ok' had been on the tip of her tongue, ready to accept his challenge but she couldn't, couldn't risk opening up and hurting herself, April and Ross. Who's to say that once he found about the cancer he'd stick around. Honestly what bloke would get involved with a single mum that's got cancer?!

No she was going to have to follow her head on this one, no letting her emotions interfere. She had to do her best to stay away from Ross Barton and all the trouble he could bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nights Out**

Ross rolled his eyes for the fifth time; Adam's wining was doing his head in. Why couldn't he go bother his girlfriend instead of moping around at home.

Adam was pacing the kitchen on the phone, Ross wasn't really paying that much attention, all he knew was that if he didn't stop pacing soon he'd make him.

Adam finished his call with an angry 'fine' then slumped next to Ross on the sofa.

He let out a heavy sigh which Ross tried to ignore. He focused on the mediocre programme currently playing on the telly, what was it about again?

He heard Adam sigh again.

'What is your problem?' He snapped

'It's Katie.' Adam said like that explained everything.

Ross couldn't help but stare, god this guy was an idiot. 'And?'

'It's nothing.' Obviously thought Ross, because that's why you're sulking like a 2 year old.

'Right.'

'She's out on the town tonight.'

'So?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna had spent the past 45 minutes listening to Katie moan about Adam. She tried to offer some positive encouragement but if she was honest it sounded like Katie should cut her losses and move on. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed some familiar faces at the bar.

'Don't look now but.' She nodded to behind Katie where Adam stood at the bar with Ross.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'Well you did say he could join you if he wanted.'

'Yeah but I didn't think he'd bring Ross with him.'

Adam had spotted them and was heading over an unhappy Ross trailed behind him

'Ladies.' Adam greeted the girls.

'What you doing here? Katie asked as Adam leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Well I decided to take your advice and stop moping at home and come join you.'

'And you decided to bring Ross with you.'

'Don't worry I won't cramp your style.'

Once Katie had managed to successfully drag Adam to the dance floor Donna decided that now would be as good as time as any to take a breather. Catching Katie's attention briefly she motioned to the bar. Katie nodded and smiled.

She settled in the only free seat, which just happened to not be that far from Ross, who she had successfully managed to avoid for most of the night. True to his work he'd kept away from the trio for most of the night and had kept company with a wide selection of pretty girls at the bar. He was talking to some brunette now, Donna was pretty sure when she left for the dance floor he'd been talking to some young pretty blonde, who was practically throwing herself at him. She shook her head, she'd ended things and it was for the best (a little voice reminded her) now wasn't the time to start getting jealous.

She was having a good night she wouldn't let this spoil it.

'Hi, can I get you a drink?' A voice to the right startled her slightly.

Donna turned slightly in her seat. Leaning on the bar beside her stood the stranger that had startled her out of her thoughts. He was about average height with light brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed to impress and Donna had to admit his clothes fitted him well.

Briefly she stole a glance at Ross in conversation with the brunette.

'Yeah why not.'

The stranger motioned to the bartender. 'Hi I'm Tom by the way.' He held out his hand.

'Donna.' She said shaking his hand.

Ross nodded and forced a smile whilst the girl in front of his chatted on about something. Jesus she could talk. He took another sip of his drink, as if the alcohol would drown out her voice. Whist, what's her name was still going on about whatever it was she was talking about he looked over he looked over her shoulder to where Donna sat at the corner of the bar, laughing away with that idiot that had brought her a drink.

He noticed her as soon as she sat down and had been seriously considering sacking off Lara ,Laura, he really had to remember this girls name, anyway he totally been considering swallowing his pride and going over there, especially since she was alone and the dynamic duo were otherwise engaged on the dance floor.

He'd been doing his best to avoid her all night but his resolve was finally crumbling. Adam had failed to inform him that this 'mate' Katie was out with was Donna until they were half way to town. He spotted her not long after they entered the place. It was hard to miss her, the red dress she wore immediately drew his attention before he'd realised it was her. They locked eyes briefly before Adam noticed Katie, unsure of how to precede Ross has just followed Adam to the girls. That had been a mistake, because now he could see all of her. It was a fairly simple dress she wore, the colour obviously drew peoples' attention, kind of a similar design to the number she wore to Cain and Moria's wedding, just a little shorter he mused. It fitted perfectly, her hair was up in one of those messy little buns that girls did, her lips were almost the same colour as her dress and her makeup was all natural colours, in short she looked amazing and he spent the next 20 minutes trying not to stare at her, he soon found a distraction and not long after the girls made their way to the dance floor.

Ross motioned to the barman so he could order another drink he turned to ask, Lauren, that was it. He turned to ask Lauren what she would like to drink only to discover she wasn't there. Hmmm, when did that happen? He ordered himself another whisky all the while not taking his eyes off Donna and the smug idiot in the corner.

Donna laughed awkwardly; this was a very bad idea. Turns out Tom was a bit of a twat. Unfortunately he'd already ordered their second drink by the time she figured it out. She was currently trying to figure out how to ditch him, in the politest possible way. She would have excused herself back to the dance floor if she thought he wouldn't follow her. He seemed intent on trying to invade her personal space as much as possible.

The actions that followed were over before anyone involved could contemplate what had happened.

'So.' Tom leaned in. 'How bout we take this somewhere a little more private.'

Donna gave her best smile. 'Listen Tom, you're a nice guy.'

She was cut off by Tom's hand making its way up her leg.

She immediately jumped up. 'What do you think you doing?' She exclaimed.

'Oh come on.' He made a move to close the space Donna had created between them.

'Come on nothing. I'm saying no.' She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

He laughed, pushing past her 'Suit yourself.'

'Frigid bitch.' He whispered narrowly avoiding bumping into the person standing just behind her.

Donna's attention had been so focused on Tom and his advances she hadn't that Ross had made his way over. She was only aware of his presence when an arm came out of nowhere to take a swing at Tom as he pushed past her.

He'd known something was up by the way her body language changed, she jumped out her seat and before he knew it he was out of his making his way to her. Turns out she didn't need him; of course she didn't he knew that. He was ready to make some cocky comment when that loser called her a 'frigid bitch'. Ross had seen red. In hindsight he probably should have stuck with the cocky comment.

He swung for Tom, his fist colliding with the idiots face. He hit the floor. By the time Donna had swung round to see what the commotion was. He barely had time to address her before Tom was up and charging at him.

Ross hit the floor hard. They wrestled on the floor for a moment before they both crawled up to stand. Blood was dripping from Tom's nose; a bruise would definitely appear on his right eye come morning. Meanwhile Ross had a cut lip and a few scratches on his face where he'd fallen.

He felt her presence before he registered her voice calling his name 'Ross... Ross.'

He looked down at her hand on his chest. She stepped between Ross and Tom; briefly he registered someone holding Tom back.

'He's not worth it.' She attempted to calm him. He snarled at Tom.

He felt someone grab his arm from behind, watched as someone did the same to that twat he's been fighting with. He knew the drill by now, with a little more force then was absolutely necessary he was escorted out the building. He huffed; well this was a fine end to the night.

He could hear the other guy kicking off behind him, mouthing off about getting the police involved. He sighed and rolled his eyes, should of just stayed in.

They were outside now, the other guy aggressively pointing his hands in Ross's direction. This did not look good. He sat down on a bench, awaiting his fate.

He hadn't noticed at first that Donna had followed them out, his jacket in her arms. Currently she was talking to the door staff. He couldn't make out what was being said but she didn't look happy, occasionally she threw a look his direction. Soon the police came along. Ross sighed, leaning forward he rested his hand in his hands.

He heard footsteps. Looking up his found a very angry looking Donna in front of him.

'Here.' She practically threw his jacket at him.

'Not getting arrested tonight then?' He questioned.

'No. I managed to convince him otherwise.' She replied gesturing towards the angry looking guy currently been seen to by medics.

Taking one last look at him, she shook her head 'You're an idiot.' She told him before turning and heading down the road.

'Where you going?' He called after her.

'Home.' She called back without turning round. Whipping out her phone she gave a quick text to Katie making up some excuse to explain her disappearance to her and Adam, they'd been the other side of the club when it happened on the dance floor, oblivious to the commotion Ross was causing at the bar.

She heard footsteps behind her and her name being called out. Closing her eyes she willed herself to ignore it and marched directly on ahead, intent on getting herself a cab back home.

A hand reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. She turned with more force than necessary to face him.

'What do you want Ross?' She was tired now; this was supposed to be a fun night out.

'I'm sorry.'

'You're an idiot.' She snapped. 'I had it under control.'

'I know.'

'So why punch him?' She asked.

He shrugged, 'I dunno,' he let out a heavy sigh, 'cause he called you a frigid bitch.'

Donna let out a little laugh. 'You called me frigid the other day.'

Ross grimace. 'Alright not one of my finest moments.' Silence fell between them. 'I'm sorry. Let me pay for your cab back,' He paused for a moment, 'as long as you don't mind sharing with me.'

'Ok.' You're still an idiot though.'

He smiled his first genuine smile of the night.

'No arguments here.'

Standing in the middle of the street Donna took a moment to fully assess the state of Ross's face from the fight. His bottom lip was split, a bruise was forming just above his left eye and there were scratches on his right cheek. Without thinking Donna stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

'Does it hurt?' Her left hand went out to caress his right cheek, one finger gentle grazing the scratches on his face. Ross leaned into her touch, he hadn't been aware of how much he'd missed it. He closed his eyes and leaned ever so slightly forward.

'We should go get that cab.' She snatched her hand away as if aware she had crossed this invisible line between them, marching off to find them a cab home. Ross could do nothing but follow looking rather lost.

'This is ridiculous.' Ross shouted rather dramatically. 'Who can't get a cab in town on a Saturday night?'

'Ross. Just calm down, sit down for god's sake, they said it wouldn't be long'

Donna sat down on the bench, taking off a shoe to rub her swollen foot. When he looked at her he couldn't help but remember the feel of her hand, he smiled.

'What?'

'Nothing.' He shook his head; still smiling he took a seat next to her.

A comfortable silence filled the air between.

'You looked,' he paused and corrected himself, 'you look amazing tonight.'

Donna laughed. 'Hardly.' She didn't feel it, she felt tired, overworked and ill.

'You do.' He whispered, leaning forward he brushed a stray stand out of her eyes. Allowing his hand to graze her cheek and down to her neck. He closed the space between them, foreheads meeting. She closed her eyes she could still feel his hand at the back of her neck, drawing semi circles.

'Beeeeeeeepp.'

She opened her eyes 'Cabs here.' She breathed rather heavily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews.**

**Chapter 8. Five Days: Part 1**

'Five whole days. Five glorious days.'

Donna laughed. 'What you gonna do with them?'

'Nothing and it's gonna be fabulous.'

Katie slumped down in the seat next to Donna. 'Urgh I'm so glad this day is over.'

Aggie smiled.

'Ignore her; she's on a high cause she's got five days off work.'

'I envy you.' Katie threw a mock scowl in Aggies's direction

Aggie smiled and raised her glass. 'Let's drink to freedom.'

XXXXXXXXXX

**DAY ONE**

Debbie looked up from her books; she could hear the spluttering sound a mile away. Walking out to the entrance she noticed Ross and Dan had both stopped working on their respective jobs and had turned to face the oncoming noise.

'Stay here.' She told Sarah.

Aggie cringed as she drove her car to Dingle and Dingle. She stopped her car in front of the garage and exited her car.

'Hi.' She greeted her welcoming committee 'So.' She waved her hands in the general direction of the car she just exited.

'Can you look at it?'

'Sure, we won't be able to look at it today though.' Debbie said

Before anyone could say anything else a door opened a little voice piped up.

'Are we not going on an adventure?' April walked round the car to stand next to Aggie.

'I think the car's a little bit poorly.'

'I'll say.' Dan muttered before turning back to his work.

'But hey we can still get the bus into town.'

April scrunched up her face.

'Yeah maybe not.'

April did not look impressed.

'Well we can always have an adventure round here.' Aggie suggested.

'Where?'

'Ummmm.' Aggie was stuck; it wasn't like she knew much regarding the local area and what the hell was there to do round here to entertain a 4 year old.

'Do you wanna come in and I'll take your details.' Debbie motioned to inside.

Seeing this as her temporary get out clause Aggie accepted Debbie's offer gladly.

'I'll get back to you on that one right after this.'

Debbie turned to face Ross. 'Ross will park your car.'

Aggie handed Ross her keys she went inside to give Debbie her information. She left April standing at the entrance of the garage. 'I'll be back in a sec.'

Ross sat in the car and adjusted the driver's seat so that he could move Aggies's car. He heard the sound to the left of him and noticed April climbing into the passenger seat. She reached out and with both hands closed the door.

'What you doing?'

April turned to look at him, as if she was confused by his question.

'Going on an adventure with you.' She said as if it was the most reasonable thing ever,

'We can't.'

Halfway through trying to out her seatbelt on April stopped and stared at Ross, eyes as big as saucers. 'Why?'

'I've got to work.'

It seemed a reasonable enough excuse for April.

'Are you going to fix the car today?'

'Not today, no.'

She looked disappointed, Ross did not like that look.

'Will you fix it tomorrow?'

'Maybe.' He sighed.

April pouted.

'If you don't fix the car then we can't take mummy out to cheer her up, then she'll still be sad.'

Ross looked surprised, a little gasp escaped from April.

'You won't tell mummy will you?'

'Tell her what?'

'That I know she's sad sometimes.'

Ross shook he head. 'No I won't.

He paused wondering if he should ask the next question, April was just a child and did he really want to know.

'Is mummy sad a lot.'

'Sometimes, sometimes she cries. She was sad a lot at home.'

Home?! She must mean Essex thought Ross.

April looked at the floor, then at Ross, sad puppy dog eyes pulling at the heart strings, bloody Windsor women he thought, what kind of hold do they have of me.

'I'll fix the car tomorrow.'

'Promise.'

'Cross my heart.'

He checked that April was strapped in whilst he parked the car and the escorted her back to the front of the garage as if nothing had happened.

Debbie, Sarah and Aggie appeared less than minute later.

'So trouble what shall we do?'

'Dunno.' April shrugged her shoulders

Aggie sighed.

'You can come to the farm with us.' Sarah suggested.

Debbie and Aggie turned to face the innocent looking Sarah.

'Pete's coming to pick me up.'

As if by magic Pete walked up to the garage.

'Ladies.' He greeted Debbie and Sarah. Turning slightly to face Aggie he held out a hand for her to shake.

'Pete,' she shook his hand.

'Ah your Finn's eldest brother. Aggie I'm living at the B&B at the moment.' She said explaining her associate with Finn.

'How you settling in?'

'Good, good thanks. Not so great today, broke car and bored child.' Pete glanced at the unhappy looking April.

'Can Aggie and April come to the farm with us?' She asked Pete, ignoring the still surprised look on Debbie's face.

'Uh Sarah.' Debbie began but Pete interrupted her.

'Don't see why not.' He shrugged.

'Oh I wouldn't want to intrude.'

'You wouldn't.' He insisted. 'We'd like the company wouldn't we Sarah.'

The young girl nodded. Aggie smiled.

'Hey how about a visit to the farm?' She asked April in her brightest voice.

'I suppose. 'April mumbled.

'I suppose.' Aggie mimicked.

Sarah took Aprils hand and walked her down to Pete's truck. April already getting a little more excited once Sarah started telling about the things they could see at the farm.

'You are my hero.'

Pete laughed. 'It's nothing.'

He gave Debbie a quick kiss on the cheek, ' Best get going then, see you later.'

'Bye.'

'Have fun.'

XXXXX

Debbie found them later that afternoon laughing and having a late lunch in the pub.

'Hey.' Pete greeted her.

Aggie smiled at Debbie. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Debbie replied and took a seat between Pete and Sarah.

'Did you have a good day?' She asked no-one in particular.

'Yes.' The young girls chorused.

'It's been a great day, thanks to Pete here.' Aggie briefly rested a hand of Pete's lower arm. Debbie glared at it.

He smiled at Aggie.

'Ah it was nothing. I had a good time.' Pete seemed not to notice the stiff Debbie beside him. Aggie on the other noticed the change in Debbie's body language.

'Plus I got a free lunch out of it.'

Aggie laughed, 'It was the least I could do.'

Silence descended on the group.

'Well we should get going. Come on you.' She collected April's coat.

'Bye Pete, Bye Sarah.' April bid her companions for the day farewell.

'Bye April.'

'Bye.'

'Thanks for today. It was fun.' Aggie said.

'No problem.'

Aggie and April bid farewell to the group again and made their escape.

'She's nice.' Pete told his girlfriend as he ate the last few chips on his plate.

'Hmmmm,' Debbie smiled.

XXXXXXXX

**DAY TWO**

Aggie stood in Rhona and Paddy's kitchen drinking her tea. Looking up she saw April head for the door.

'Where are you going?'

April paused and turned to her aunt, 'To the garage.'

'Why?'

'Ross said he'd fix the car.'

'Honey, I think it's gonna take a little longer than a few hours to fix.'

'But he said.'

'He'll let us know when it's done April.'

April didn't look convinced.

She got her chance later that afternoon...

'Have you fixed the car?' Ross looked up from his work to find April Windsor staring at him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

'No, not yet.' He sighed, April looked at the floor disappointed with the news, 'But I'm working on it.' He quickly reassured her.

She smiled at him. Ross smiled back.

'Come on you.' April ran back to waiting Aggie

XXXXX

'Hey.' Pete greeted Aggie at the bar.

'Hi, how's it going?'

'Not bad thanks, you? Still enjoying your time off?'

'Always.'

'What you having?'Pete asked.

He ordered their drinks and they spent awhile chatting and laughing, till Debbie entered with Dan awhile later. Pete gave her a smile and ordered a drink for Debbie off Chas as she took her place beside Pete.

'You cars fixed.' Dan told her as he ordered a pint.

'Already?!

'You can pick it up from garage tomorrow.' Debbie told her.

'That's pretty good service, thought you said it could be a couple of days.'

'You can thank Ross for that,' Dan said as he stepped away from the bar to join Kerry in a small corner of the Woolpack.

'Something going on with you two?' Pete looked between Debbie and Aggie confusion written all over his face.

'Sorry, what? Aggie exclaimed.

'You and Ross.' Debbie clarified. 'He's spent the best part of yesterday and all of today on that car.'

'And that implies something is going on with us how?' Aggie was confused.

'Ross isn't known for inspiring acts of generosity.'

Aggie shrugged her shoulders confused at Debbie's line of questioning.

'Oh well maybe he's trying to turn over a new leaf.' She knew it was a measly explanation.

Pete chuckled. 'Yeah right.'

'Nothing's going on with us.' Aggie stated.

Debbie didn't look she believed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Day Three**

'I told you he'd fix it.' April informed Aggie

'Yes you did.'

'He promised.'

Ok now Aggies's curiosity was piped. 'Did he now?'

April nodded. 'He promised to fix the car so we could take mummy out to cheer her up.'

'Ah.' Boy he had it bad.

'April.' Aggie asked softly, 'Did you tell Ross that mummy was sad?'

April nodded again and went back to her drawing.

'Can we take mummy out today?' She asked whilst enthusiastically colouring in her picture.

Aggies thoughts were somewhere else, 'Sure why not.' She mumbled.

XXXXX

'Hi, just come to settle up my bill and pick the car up.'

'Sure come on through.'

She settled up with Debbie who gave her key looking out onto the forecourt she could see Ross working on the car beside hers,

'So I hear it's you I need to thank for fixing the car.' She said as she approached Ross and her car.

'Just doing my job.' He turned and flashed her a flirty smile.

'Well I appreciate the attentive service you've given.' Aggie leaned against the drivers of her car.

'All part of the job description.'

'Really?

He shrugged his shoulders

'Hmmm. Your boss seemed to think that something was going on between us to warrant such fabulous service.' She nodded to where Debbie stood, watching them.

Ross took a few steps closer to her.

'It would be a shame to let her down.' He said softly whilst smiling at her.

Aggie laughed, he moved even closer, invading her personal space.

'If you still like Donna why don't you say something?'

Ross face fell, he turned abruptly back to what he was doing

'Donna's made her choice; I'm just respecting that and moving on.'

'Right.'

Aggie shook her hand and got into her car.

XXXXX

Donna linked her arms with Aggie

'Thanks for today, I needed it.' She glanced off into the distance where April was running ahead, ready to show Granddad her new ballon

'You are most welcome.' Aggie said as she shared a smile with Donna.

'Ross.' Both girls looked over to where April was running to.

'Thank you for fixing the car.'

He crouched down so that they were the same height.

'Your welcome. Been somewhere nice? He said noticing the shinny balloon she was holding on to.

'We took mummy out to spoil her.'

'Looks like she wasn't the only one that got spoilt.' He nodded towards the balloon and April smiled. He looked behind her to where Donna stood with Aggie.

He took a deep breath. 'Did it work,' he asked 'is mummy happier today.'

'Yes.' April smiled.

'Good.' He smiled back.

April held out her arms to Ross.

He froze unsure of what to do and then instinct took over and he lifted her into his arms as she tightened her around his neck.

'Does that not just melt your heart?' Donna was so engrossed in the scene playing out in front of her she hadn't heard Aggie the first time she spoke.

'Hmmm.' She turned her head and looked at her friend.

'God you'd be putty in his hands right now.'

'Shut up.' She nudged Aggie playfully.

'Seriously you should see the look on your face.'

Ross put April down.

'April, come on.' Donna called out to her daughter.

'Bye Ross.' April waved as she ran off to join her mother and 'auntie'.

He waved back and watched as she ran over to her mother and Aggie.

He locked eyes with Donna, she gave him a weak smile he smiled weakly back watching as the group headed off home.

He shook his head, what was wrong with him. He seriously needed to do something and fast, pine over a girl was not Ross Barton's style


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Girls..Girls...Girls**

**Longest chapter yet.**

** A little bit of girly bonding and village sticks together (kind of) !**

**So didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, was to cover 2/3 days in our timeline but seeing as this was a little longer then originally planned have changed.**

**Reviews are like good cake...I love them !**

**Please do let me know if you are enjoying/ any other comments**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Trying not to post a new chapter till I have the one after completed of outlined. This hopefully will mean less time to wait for updates.**

**Day Three: That Evening**

Kate slumped down in a seat between Aggie and Donna, sighing after yet another clash with Adam. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Drink ?' Aggie asked.

'God, yes.' Katie replied.

'I'll get us a bottle.' Aggie got up to go the bar whilst Donna shot Katie a sympathetic look.

'Don't.' She sighed, 'I know.'

Donna patted her friends hand and offered her a small, sad smile.

Sometime later after the topic of Adam and Katie had been carefully skirted around the girls had consumed a bottle of wine and were moving on to their second. Giggles often erupting from their table.

Aggie insisted on getting the second bottle as well.

'Can I have another bottle please Chas.'

'Hey.' She turned to a sour looking Debbie beside her at the bar.

'Hi.' Debbie deadpanned.

'Would you like to join us?'

Debbie glanced over her shoulder to where Donna and Katie sat.

'Ummmm no, thanks.'

'Oh come, it's got to be better than sitting here on your own.'

Chas returned with Aggies bottle of wine.

'I don't think so.' Debbie sighed.

'Oh go on join them.' Chas tried encouraging Debbie.

'Yeah join us.' Aggie grabbed Debbie's glass and headed back to her table a reluctant Debbie following us.

'Ladies I've found another to join us.' Aggie told the table as she sat down.

An weird silence fell over the table.

'Ok, what gives?'Aggie asked.

The three other girls shared a look.

The next 45 minutes was spent explaining the various dynamics and changing relations between the girls over the past few years.

'This really is a small village.' Aggie laughed before taking a large swig of her wine.

It seemed to break any awkwardness and the rest of the girls laughed.

'So what where you talking about before you dragged me over here?' Debbie asked

Silence.

'We were tactfully avoiding talking about Katie's relationship woes.'

'Thanks.' Katie smirked behind her wine glass.

Aggie raised her glass and Donna tried stifling a giggle.

'Ah.' Debbie took another swig of drink.

'Indeed.'

'So we're still avoiding talking about it.' Donna asked Katie.

'Yes please.' Katie pleaded with the group. 'What about your love life.' Katie asked Aggie.

'Oh no let's not go there.' Aggie said wagging her finger.

'Sounds interesting.' Debbie suggested.

Donna laughed. 'You could say that.'

'Thanks for the support.'

Donna shrugged.

Katie and Debbie started at Aggie patiently waiting for an explanation.

'So many mistakes. I wouldn't know where to start.'

'Drew wasn't a mistake.' Donna offered in attempt to help her friend.

'No, he was one of the good ones. Still ended in tears though.'

Donna shot her friend a sympathetic smile.

'So Drew...' Katie asked

Aggie drew a deep breath and taking one last swig of her wine started her story.

'So Drew. We meet at work, fell in love, got engaged and then...' Aggie shrugged, lost for words.

'What happened?' Debbie asked.

'He couldn't quite get aboard with certain family members, 'she paused wondering how to phrase her next words, 'extra- circular activities.'

'Ah.' Debbie nodded understanding.

'So I'm kind of abstaining from men at the moment.'

'Bit like Donna here.' Katie said nudging Donna, who laughed nervously before taking a sip of her drink.

Aggie smiled, 'Yeah, kind of.'

'What about your last man Donna.' Debbie asked. 'Why'd you spilt?'

'Cause he was about to bore her to death.' Aggie muttered as she took a swig from her glass.

'He wasn't that bad.' Donna exclaimed jumping to her ex's defence.

Aggie looked at Debbie and Katie and nodded.

'He was a nice guy.' Donna tried to explain.

'I didn't say he wasn't,' Aggie muttered. 'Just boring.'

'Why'd you split.' Katie asked.

Donna scrunched her face, she wasn't quite sure why Barry and her split, he was nice and they were coasting along nicely. He was good with April.

'He's just, it just...' Donna struggled to explain. 'There was just no...spark. I know that sounds stupid but.'

'No I get it.' Debbie said.

'And lovely as he was he was totally and utterly boring.' Aggie offered.

'Thanks.' Donna laughed.

The girls soon resumed their conversation discussing the poor choices they had made in the past.

'Ladies, is this a girls only thing or can anyone join.' Pete asked the table.

The girls exchanged looks with each other.

'What if I buy your next round?'

He was met with a chorus of 'Yeah.' 'Sure.' 'Why not.' And 'Take a seat.' He laughed.

Aggie was explaining the joys of living in the B&B when the door to the Woolpack opened followed by a loud cackle, Ross Barton entered with a young blonde giggling away. All heads turned to get a good look at young woman who had made a loud entrance

Aggie shot Donna a sympathetic look.

'Great.' Muttered Pete taking a sip of his beer.

They group went back to their conversation, Debbie, Aggie and Pete had their backs to the bar where Ross and his 'date' stood whilst Katie and Donna where both at an angle where they slightly faced the bar and for Donna, Ross Barton and the blonde bimbo at the bar. Occasionally her eyes would wonder to the far corner of the bar where the very loud blonde and Ross stood flirting.

Ross whispered in his 'dates' ear and she laughed. Debbie sighed and Aggie rolled her eyes.

'I swear that laugh keeps going right through me.' Aggie moaned.

'Do you think she knows how to take it down a decibel ?' Katie asked

'Probably not.' Donna sighed.

Pete looked round the table confused. 'I thought you girls were suppose to stick together, like a sisterhood or something. '

All four heads swished to face Pete. 'Right, obviously not, I'll shut up now... Same again ?'

The whole pub had a brief break from Ross's loud giggling date when she popped to the loo.

Ross downed his drink once his date, Tracy, left to use the loo. God that woman could talk, Jesus and that laugh. They'd already briefly popped to his place earlier, before she insisted he take her for a proper drink, so there was no escaping to his, she knew where he lived. Sighing he considered making a run for it and perhaps heading up to the farm to visit Finn. But then he had caught Donna giving him the evil eye several times tonight so maybe he could tolerate Tracy for a bit longer...

20 minutes later he knew that was a terrible mistake.

Donna splashed some water on her face. For the most part tonight had been a good night. The four girls had bonded rather well and although tired she was for the most part enjoying herself even though she couldn't stand to look Ross and his leggy blonde much longer. She dried her face and started to make her way back to her friends but got a shock when she bumped into Ross standing outside the loo. He jumped when he heard the ladies loo open but resumed his position of leaning against the wall once he saw it was only Donna.

'What you doing here?' She asked

Ross rubbed a hand over his face, he thought about lying but seriously who was he kidding.

'I am hiding from her out there.' He exclaimed although he still was whispering slightly.

Donna chuckled. 'Date not going well then?'

'Why you jealous?' He smirked.

'Don't be draft.' She snorted.

'She will not shut up.'

'Yeah we've noticed.'

Ross was about to say something when the door swung opened he looked panicked for a moment before relaxing once again, it was just Kerry.

'What yous two doing out here?'

Ross sighed.

'He's hiding from his lady friend out there.' Donna whispered.

'What loudmouth.'

Ross rolled his eyes whilst Donna tried her best not to laugh, if Kerry was calling someone a loud you knew you were in trouble.

'There's no escaping that one.' Donna smiled.

'I'll think of something just give me a moment.'

'Do you want getting rid of her pet?'

'And how exactly are you gonna help me?' Ross asked

'Oh I have my ways, don't ya worry.'

Ross glanced at Donna who shrugged but gave him an encouraging smile. 'What you got to loose?!

'Fine.'

'Right well you go on back and I'll be out in a sec.' Kerry told him, practically pushing him back to the bar.

Accepting his fate, he ordered another drink for himself and Tracy, rubbing his temples he felt a headache setting in, whatever Kerry had planned he hoped it worked. She'd been back from the loo a while now and still nothing, perhaps she was just pulling his chain about helping him.

'Ross.' He heard his brother call him from across the bar. 'Mind if I have a quick word.' Pete nodded to a seat behind him.

Normally Ross would tell his brother exactly where he could stick his quick word but making his apologies to Tracy his quickly made his way round the bar to his brother.

And that's when Kerry put her plan into action.

'Alright I'm Kerry.'

'Tracy.'

Kerry moved a little closer. 'Listen love I don't mean to be rude but, me and Ross we've kind of got a thing going on so.' She nodded her head towards the door. 'So if you could just...'

Tracy laughed 'I don't believe you.'

'Excuse me?' Kerry's inched a little closer.

His 'talk' we with Pete finished Ross made he was back to the other side of the bar where he'd left Tracy, who know seemed to be in a heated discussion with Kerry. He arrived just in time to catch the last few words Tracy said to Kerry.

'Your not his type love.'

'What's that suppose to mean.' Kerry was now angry, what the hell was silly cow trying to imply.

'Everything ok.' Donna's voiced came from just behind him, she came a stood by Kerry.

'Everything's fine, this slapper here was trying to convince me that she was sleeping with Ross.'

'Who you calling a slapper?' Kerry was one step from showing this Tracy who she was really dealing with.

Donna looked at Ross, hurt written all across her face. Ross was concerned.

'You've been sleeping with Kerry all this time, what about us?'

'What, Donna, No...' But he was cut off by a glass of wine that had been thrown in his face.

'You arsehole.'

He was about to try and defend himself, explain to Donna that he'd didn't know Tracy was on about when quick as a flash Katie was by Donna's side, wine glass hand.

'You said I was the only girl for you.' Katie promptly threw her glass in Ross's face.

Ok he got it now.

'You've been cheating on me with these two.' Kerry exclaimed reaching for Tracy wine glass on the bar counter. 'You told me you liked an older woman.' A third wine glass was thrown in his face.

He wiped the excess liquid from his face and turned face the bar... Where Chas stood holding her own glass of wine.

'You told me you loved me.' The fourth glass was thrown. He wiped his face again.

'This is better than telly.' Aggie whispered to Debbie and they clinked there wine glasses together, enjoy the display going on in front of them.

'You swine.' Tracy began.

'Yeah well.' Ross sighed, 'What can I say.' He shrugged.

Tracy reached for Ross's pint with her left hand. 'You've been sleeping with half the pub. What kind of slapper do you take me for ?'

'Oi who you calling a slapper.' Kerry grabbed Tracy right arm, turning her slight towards her.

Perhaps it was this action or perhaps Tracy had really bad aim, but when Tracy went to throw Ross's pint over him, cause hell every other girl he'd tried it on with had already that night, she missed and the contents of Ross's pint landed on Donna.

Donna gave a small screech, Katie gasped, Debbie, Aggie and Pete were out of their seats by Donna's side. Ross's first instinct was to reach for Donna.

'You ok.' He asked

'What you do that for you silly cow.' A cross Kerry asked Tracy.

Aggie tried to compose herself and put on her best copper voice.

'Kerry.' She put a hand on Kerry's shoulder. 'Go sit down.'

'I've called you a cab.' Pete told Tracy. 'I can wait with you if you want?'

'No ta, I wanna get away for you inbred lot.' Tracy said storming passing Pete and out the pub.

The girls laughed.

'Oh darling are you ok?' Chas asked Donna. 'Here's take this, it's clean I promise.' She offered Donna a small towel to dry herself off.

'Ummmm four wine glasses.' Ross pointed to himself.

'Yeah well you probably do deserve it on some level.' Aggie stated.

'Was it absolutely necessary to throw the fourth wine glass at me.' He turned and looked at Chas.

'It looked like fun, I didn't wanna miss out.' She smiled.

Giggles interrupted from the girls again.

'Surprised you two didn't get involved.' Ross motioned to Aggie and Debbie.

'Oh my daddy taught me to never waste my alcohol.' Aggie smiled

'5 might of been overkill.' Debbie pointed out.

'Yeah cause four definitely wasn't.' Muttered Ross.

Chas placed an arm around Donna who was still trying to mop herself up. 'Why don't you come through to the back and get cleaned up, I'll get you a spare shirt.' She started to guide Donna to the back.

'You to Romeo.' Chas shouted.

XXXXX

Ross opened the door to Chas bathroom only to be greeted by the sight of Donna washing her hands in the sink. Her hair was tied back in to a ponytail and she was clearly wearing a top that wasn't meant for her.

She looked up.

'Sorry, door was unlocked, didn't realise you were in here.'

'It's ok, I'm done.' She smiled at him.

'Was the glass of wine really necessary?'

A smile broke out over Donna's face and she shrugged her shoulders.

She laughed 'Poor you.'

Ross chuckled 'I'm glad you think this is funny.'

'Hmmmm no.' Ross raised his eyebrows, 'Well maybe just a little.' She held up her thumb and index finger.

'Very funny.' He moved closer. 'You know for a second I actually believed you thought I had been sleeping with Kerry.'

Donna scoffed. 'I'm not sure even you could handle Kerry.'

Ross chuckled, 'Probably.'

Silence descended on the duo.

'I should.' Donna awkwardly pointed behind Ross to the door.

'Yeah ah right.'

Donna made a move but she was met with the wall that was Ross's chest. She looked up at him.

'I should probably thank you.' He whispered softly, 'for uh coming to my rescue.'

'Think it's Kerry you need to thank, it was her idea.' Donna babbled.

'You seem to be doing that a lot lately...Coming to my rescue.'

Donna shifted awkwardly attempting to avoid Ross's intense gaze.

'Yeah, well don't read anything into it. '

'No.'

'No. I wouldn't have to jeep bailing you out if you weren't such an idiot.'

'And here's me thinking it was cause you liked me.'

Donna gave a nervous laugh, 'yeah right.'

'Really?' He moved an inch closer. Head tilted her moved his lops closer to her.

'Really.' She whispered.

Lips collided, Donna's arms linked together round Ross's neck, his snaked round her waist pressing her even closer to him. Ross's shirt was the first item of clothing to go, they moved back until Donna hit the edge of the sink basin unit. Ross hoisted her up, her shirt lost in the process. She smiled into his shoulder as his kisses made their way down her neck and to her shoulder, slipping off her bra strap. She felt one hand on her back slowly working it's way to her bra clasp.

She wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door open.

'Hey Donna.' Aggie's voice rung out, 'Oh no, ummm.' They quickly broke apart. Aggie's hand flew up to cover her eyes. 'I seen nothing, I'm just gonna...go...wait...out here.'

They were left alone again. Donna groaned with sheer embarrassment and Ross laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder, one hand still caressing her back, he kissed the top of her head. Breaking away from her he picked up her borrowed shirt and held it out to her. She took it from him.

He laughed again.

'This is not funny.' Donna exclaimed as they both got redressed. She gave herself a quick once over on the mirror and reached for the door. A hand stopped her. He pushed her up against the door so she was trapped between the door and him. He kissed her.

'Ross.' She moaned.

'Ummm.' A voice came from the other side of the door. 'I'm still here and I can hear you.'

They both laughed this time.

'I've got to go.' She said between kisses. He took a step back and allowed her to exit the bathroom.

Donna was met with a smug looking Aggie.

'Sooooooo.'

'Don't.'Donna warned.

'Good for you.' Aggie swung an arm round her friend's shoulders. 'I mean, serious good for you.' She made an ok sign with her left hand.

They both laughed.

'So we're thinking of doing a proper girly night in town tomorrow, you in ? Or do you have other plans.' Aggie wiggled her eyebrows.

Donna laughed and nudged her friend. 'I'm in.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Once again thank you for your lovely reviews. So this chapter was a bit of a pain to write. I knew where I wanted it to go but I just couldn't seem to put pen to paper. Therefore I'm not totally happy with it but have decided to post it so we can resolve certain things and move on with our story.**

**Good news the next chapter is nearly finished and once I've started/am half way through writing chapter after that I'll post it.**

'Remind me again how we ended up here.' Katie asked.

'Kerry.' Aggie answered.

'Right. An how..why is she here?'

'She kind of invited herself.' Donna replied.

'This is going to end badly.' Debbie sighed as she spotted Kerry coming towards them with a tray of multicoloured shots.

'Get these down you girls.' She plonked the tray on the table

Aggie picked up a shot and held it in front of her. 'Yeah..'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Oi, watch it man.' Kerry shouted stumbling out of the cab followed by a very drunk Katie. She looked up at her surroundings, 'what we doing here?'

'Ummm you got us kicked out of the last two places in town, we had to come home.' Donna laughed as she made her way around the back of the cab to meet Kerry and Katie.

'We'll be lucky if we're not barred from town.' Aggie exclaimed as she climbed out after Katie.

'But the nights still young.' Kerry cried out as she struggled to stay on two feet, Katie reached out an equally unsteady arm for support.

'Well I am not.' Debbie sighed.

'I really need my bed.' Aggie said as she leaned against the nearest stable surface.

'One more won't hurt.' Kerry said as she tried to encourage the girls to continue.

'I think Chas is kicking out,' Katie said grabbing hold of Kerry's arm, 'come on I'll walk you home.' She started to drag Kerry down the street.

'Night girls.'

'Night.' The remaining three chorused.

Katie and Kerry made their way down the road, Kerry oblivious to the giggles coming from behind her as she launched into a one way discussion with Katie about what a beast Dan was in bed.

'Ladies.' A smiling Pete exited the Woolpack. 'Good night?'

The girls shared smile.

'Yeah, not bad thanks.' Aggie replied.

Debbie rested her weight against Pete's shoulder. He looked down and laughed. 'That good huh?!

'Ssshhh.' Debbie muttered. 'I can already feel how bad this hangovers gonna be.'

'Come on you.' Pete wrapped an arm round Debbie, 'let's get you to home and bed.'

'You two be alright getting home?' He asked.

Donna and Aggie shared a look with each other then Debbie, 'Awwwww.' The two of them chorused.

'We'll be fine.' Donna assured him.

'But thanks.' Aggie added.

Pete shuffled his feet suddenly uncomfortable with the way Donna and Aggie were smiling at him and then at Debbie.

Debbie sighed, sensing the change in Pete. 'Ignore these two.' She smiled up at him.

Donna and Aggie giggled. Pete decided he didn't want to know.

'Come on.' Debbie said as she turned to make her way home.

'Night.'

'Night.' Donna and Aggie replied.

The girls watched as Debbie and Pete made their way home.

'Ladies.' A voice from behind greeted them.

'Ross.' Aggie smiled in return. She looked between Donna and Ross.

'Sooooo, I'm gonna.' She gestured with one hand in the air, 'go home.' She started to walk in the same direction Kerry and Katie had only minutes earlier. Ross and Donna shared a smile and moved to close the space between them.

'Sorry.' Aggie came between them and Ross took a step back. 'It's that way.' She explained pointing in the direction of the B&B.

Donna laughed, 'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Aggie brushed off Donna's concerns. 'You two have fun now.' She smiled knowing before making her way to the B&B.

Ross chuckled and took a few more steps to be closer to Donna.

'Good night had by all then?'

Donna laughed, 'Yeah.'

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

'So.' ...'About.'

They laughed awkwardly.

'You first.' Ross gestured to Donna.

She sighed and briefly fiddled with her purse.

'Rhona and Paddy are away for the weekend, did you wanna come back to mine? We could talk there.'

'Yeah.' Ross smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So how come your not as legless as the rest of them?' Ross asked as Donna opened the door to Smithy cottage.

Donna looked sheepish, 'oh I kind of skipped the last few rounds of shots.'

'Ahh.' He followed Donna through the door.

'So.' She started heading towards the sofa before she felt an arm spin her round and Ross's lips met with hers. Moments later her purse and keys feel to the floor and her arms found their way round his neck. Donna was lost in the moment.

She pulled away, her arms gliding to his chest. 'No.'

Ross looked confused.

'I did mean talk.' She lightly tapped his chest

A bemused smile fell upon Ross's face. 'Ok.'

Donna gestured to the sofa and they both sat down.

She took a deep breath, 'This thing between us.' she waved a hand between them just to emphasis her point. 'It can't be like before.'

'Ok.'

'No more jobs and scamming people.' She was starting to babble now.

Ross smiled. 'Ok.'

'Just us.' She barely stopped for breath, Ross found it incredibly sexy. 'Like a normal couple.'

The word 'couple' echoed through Ross's head, usually by this point alarm bells where ringing and he was looking to make the quickest exit but right now all he could do was sit here smiling at Donna as she babbled on, thinking he rather liked the idea of her and him together.

She was still talking so he cut her off with a soft kiss. 'Yeah ok.' He smiled and she beamed that killer smile back at him.

'Really?' Her eyes lit up.

He nodded.

'You're gonna go straight?'

He shrugged, 'Sure why not.'

'Just like that?'

'Donna.' It came out as a heavy breathless whisper, he moved in for another kiss, trying to stop all the questions. She kissed him back.

A few moments later she broke away again. She bit her lip looking slightly nervous.

'What?' He asked.

'It's just, can we keep this on the quiet.'

Briefly Ross's face fell, only for a moment.

'It's just what with Marlon and Laurel and I don't wanna confuse April just yet.'

Ross shrugged off his hurt, 'Quiets fine by me.'

She beamed that killer smile at him again and leaned in for a kiss.

'Thank you.' Her lips briefly touched his.

Breaking apart she fiddled when the ends of the hoodie he was wearing.

'I...' _Tell him_ a voice inside her shouted, _tell him now_. She looked up her eyes meeting his, concern written all over his face. A part of her wanted to, the rational part of her knew she had to tell him sooner or later but she wanted to hang on to these moments of normalcy for just a little while longer. An she liked the way Ross looked at her, the way his touch made her feel, how he made her laugh. No one had made her feel like this in years, not even Barry and she'd been with him for a good couple of years. Soon the cancer would start taking over everything, life was never going to be the same and she was so desperate to cling to whatever happiness she could get before that happened. Ross would leave when he found out and she wouldn't blame him but at least she could have a few happy moments before the impending **s**torm, didn't she at least deserve that?!

She shook off all those nagging doubts screaming at her to tell him now.

'Nothing.' She smiled.

Leaning in she kissed him, his arm snaking round her waist pushing them closer together so they became one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'What you doing.'

'Well I was trying to bring you tea and toast in bed but...' He shrugged his shoulders making his way to the doorway where Donna stood, he closed the gap between.

'Awwww.' Donna cooed. She rested her hands on his chest as his found their way around her waist. 'That's so sweet.'

Ross grinned. 'I have my moments.' He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Before his lips could reach hers, Donna burst into a breathless coughing fit.

'Bag, ' she breathed heavily, 'front room.' She managed to get out before another fit of coughs took over. She sat herself at the kitchen table

Ross sprang into action, quickly obtaining Donna's bag from the front room. Grabbing the bag from Ross's hand she rummaged through it till she found the little box of pills she was looking for. A glass of water from Ross appeared in front of her.

It was a few minutes before everything calmed down.

'Thanks.' She smiled meekly as Ross took a seat in the chair opposite her.

'You alright?' He asked

'Yeah.'

'What are those pills for?'

This was it, this was her chance to tell him everything and maybe he would stay. But then again she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Tell him, a little voice inside her said. No, came another. Donna felt conflicted, she should tell him, heck she should tell everybody. But she didn't want to deal with pity and the awkwardness; she wasn't ready to be made to feel like a victim. She just wanted to be normal.

'Oh, these.' She gave a sheepish smile looking down at the pills in her hand. 'I've uh, I've got a little chest infection.'

Silence filled the space around then, Ross was staring at her and she wasn't quite sure that he had believed her.

'Are you sure your ok.' He asked.

'Yeah, it will be gone in no time.' She lied.

'Well if you're sure,' he leaned forward, a hand rested on her knee, 'although maybe we should get you back to bed just in case.'

'No. I'm fine.' she started to protest.

'No I think we should definitely get you back to bed.' He grinned.

She looked at him. 'Oh.' She smiled. 'Maybe your right.'

'Mmmmhhmm.' Ross mumbled.

Donna felt a different kind of breathlessness take hold of her as his lips met hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna sat on a bench watching April and Arthur play in the playground.

'Well don't you just look like the cat that got the cream.'

Aggie plonked herself in the bench next to Donna, she gave April and Arthur a small wave.

Donna smiled. 'How's the hangover?'

Aggie smirked at her friend, 'Better thanks. Soooo?' She nudged Donna clearly eager for her news.

'We talked...a lot and we've decided to try at being a proper couple, no more games.'

Aggie was taken aback 'Wow that's...great.'

'We're gonna keep it quiet, just for the moment so.'

'Of course mum's the word.' She looked at Donna confused. She wasn't sure how that was gonna work, Donna didn't need to be keeping things, people that made her happy secret. She was gonna need all the supported she could get, surely Marlon and Laurel would understand that. None the less she was happy Donna would have even more support now.

'I'm glad you've got someone else in your corner now.'

Silence fell amongst them and Donna fidgeted awkwardly in her seat. Aggie bit her lip and took a deep breath.

'You have told him?'

More silence, Donna looked at the floor.

'You said you'd talked.' Aggie tone was sharp.

'We did.' Donna tried to defend herself

'You just failed to mention you're in the early stages of lung cancer.' Aggie snapped at Donna, this had gone on long enough.

A flash of fear crossed Donna's face. 'Ssshhh keep it down.'

Aggie huffed, looking around her, no one was around.

'How much longer do you think you can go on like this?' Aggie was doing her best to control her temper but was failing badly. This was not a discussion to have with a horrendous hangover. She lowered her voice. 'Really and truly ? 'You're lying to everybody and I'm lying by default.'

Guilt engulfed Donna. 'I'm sorry. 'I just need a little more time.' She pleaded

'You've had time. That's what coming down here with April was all about.'

'I know, its just...hard.' She took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check and her tears at bay.

Aggie sighed, running a hand through her hair, she didn't want to say it, well not like this, not here but maybe it was time for some harsh truths.

'It's only gonna get harder Donna. You're going to have to start radiation treatment soon and what if you have to have the surgery?'

'I...Uh...' She faltered, she had no answer, she knew Aggie was right

'When are you going to tell April, Marlon? What are you going to tell Ross?' Aggie was on a roll, the floodgates were open and it all came spilling out. That invisible line they'd been dancing around the past month had been crossed and there was no going back.

'It's just a bit of fu...

'No it's not, it's gone past that. You forget I know you and I may not know him but I've seen how he looks at you.'

Donna's head snapped to attention.

'I just want everything to be normal for a little while longer.'

The truth...at last

Aggies face filled with sympathy, reaching out she placed a hand over Donna's.

'But it's not.' Aggie whispered.

Donna abruptly drew her hand from Aggies.

Aggie sighed, she wasn't a fan of ultimatums but, here goes nothing, 'If you don't say something I will.'

She stood up and left Donna alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

_Reviews are like candy..._

_Please see authors note at end._

**Chapter 11: Crash and Burn.**

_'Say you're sorry for dissing my romantic picnic.'_

_'Make me.'_

It was all starting to come crashing around her, the tangled web of lies that she had been so carefully weaving was slowly but surely falling apart and it was only a matter of time before the sense of normalcy that she had been so desperately clinging to crashed and burned.

Things had been going so well on her day out with Ross until Marlon's phone call and that in itself was starting to have repercussions. She'd managed to fob Marlon off with some half baked story about going for a promotion for the time being but it wasn't gonna last, he knew it was a lie.

Hands shaking Donna meekly knocked on the door in front of her.

'Yes.' The door swung open and a disgruntled Aggie appeared. They hadn't spoken since their fight a week ago. Aggies face remained neutral.

'I...uh.' She took a deep breath, willing the oncoming tears to stop. 'I can't...' Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now.

Aggies face changed, worry written all over it. She step forward, arms going round Donna who freely accepted her friends hug.

'Sssshhh.' She soothed, like a mother comforting her child, 'its ok.'

'I've made such a mess of everything.' Donna mumbled into her shoulder. 'You were right.' She whispered.

Aggie broke apart from Donna. 'Hey.' She took Donna's hand. 'Come in and we'll talk about it.'

They sat on the floor, backs propped up against Aggies bed in the B&B. Through her tears Donna explained how things had been progressing with Ross, how their date the other day was interrupted by Marlon's phone call about April, how Marlon had tried at first to reach her at work only to be told she wasn't in. That she'd made up some flimsy excuse she knew he didn't believe, that slowly everything was getting up top of her and she was beginning to feel lost amongst her lies.

Aggie listened as any good friend would not interrupting once. After Donna was finished they sat in silence for a few moments.

'You know what I'm going to say.'

Donna fiddled with the tissue in her lap. 'That I'm gonna have to tell Marlon.' She sniffled.

'Yes.' She turned slightly to face her friend better. 'You have to prepare him for what may be coming Donna,' she paused 'and not just him.'

She brushed away the stray hairs stuck by tears to Donna's face. 'Do you want me to come with you?'

Donna gave a heavy sigh. 'No. I have to do this myself.' She paused for a moment and then look directly at Aggie she mumbled through her tears, 'What am I gonna tell my little girl?'

Aggie sighed, wishing she had the words that could make it all better because really she didn't have an answer. So she just said the first thing that came into her head.

'You're... we're.' She corrected herself. 'Gonna tell her that mummies not very well at the moment and that she's going to do her very best to get better as soon as possible but that it might take awhile.'

'And what if I don't.' Donna whispered. 'Get better.'

Aggie closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she didn't want to even consider that possibility, even though the odds were stacked against Donna.

'But you are.'

'But what if I don't?' Donna raised her voice slightly, the panic evident.

'Then we will deal with that if, if it comes to it.' She reached out and gave Donna's hand a tight squeeze.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. Donna fiddled some more with the tissue in her lap. Aggie watched her friend, her heart breaking.

'When you gonna tell Ross?'

Donna sighed and closed her eyes as if it would block out Aggie words. 'You're gonna have to tell him.'

Donna opened her eyes, 'I know, I know.' She whispered. 'I will. I just, I don't want to ruin it.'

'You won't.'

Donna gave a cutting laugh. 'Yeah right. Hey Ross I'll really like you, think we could have something really good... Oh by the way I've got lung cancer and the stats aren't really in my favour.'

'Donna.' Aggie half scolded.

'What, it's true though.' She snapped.

Aggie nodded. 'Yeah ok. Lung cancer has shitty statistics but everyone is different and you've caught it early and that is always important. You're young and otherwise healthy. Don't forget the things in your favour as well.'

Donna exhaled loudly and used the back of her hand to dry her damp cheeks.

'I will tell him.'

'Ok.'

'Once I've finished this treatment course.'

'Donna.' Aggie looked disappointed.

'Don't look at me like that.' She paused, inhaled. 'I need this, I need us for just a little while longer. He makes me happy and when I'm with him thoughts of cancer and treatments, feeling tired, worrying about everybody else, those thoughts they disappear and I know it's selfish but I just need to hang onto that for a little longer. Please let me have that.'

Silent tears fell down Aggies face. 'Okay.' She whispered.

'I've made a mess of so many things.' Donna blubbed.

Aggie reached out to give her friend a hug. 'Oh hey, no, it's ok, it's nothing we can't fix.'

_If only you knew, Donna thought, if only._

XXXXXXXXXX

It had gone as expected some yelling, anger at each other, their complicated past rearing its ugly head and finally the tears. They sat at Marlon's kitchen table, Donna was going over the particulars of her treatment.

'I don't understand.' Every word was emphasised. 'You look fine.'

Donna smiled. 'I know.'

'Shouldn't you be, I don't know having chemotherapy or something.' He waved an arm about in the air.

Donna chuckled, you could always rely on Marlon and his dramatic hand gestures.

'No, not yet at least.' She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'I'm on this drugs trial.'

'The bio..' He waved his hand in the air again

'Biological therapy.' Donna finished for him.

'Right.' Silence.. 'What exactly does that entail?'

Donna took a deep breath. 'Biological therapies are usually used to treat advanced forms of cancer. It's suppose to control sometimes stop the growth of the cancer. This treatment that I'm on now, it's part of a trial. I take some pills daily, I go for checks ups have regular monitoring.'

'Right.' Marlon nodded. Donna wasn't sure he was fully taking this in. She reached out her hand and gentle rested it on his. He looked down at it in shock.

'Soon.' She squeezed his hand gently, 'I'll have to start a more aggressive treatment.'

Marlon's head snapped up and his eyes met Donna's.

'Aggressive treatment, what...what does that mean.'

'It can mean anything from radiotherapy, to chemo or both. Maybe even surgery.'

'Surgery!' Marlon exclaimed looking horrified.

'Maybe.' Donna shrugged.

Marlon leaned forward, head in hands. Donna sat quietly beside him feeling awkward.

'I just... I can't believe.' Marlon muttered, head still in hands. He looked up at Donna.

Donna inwardly sighed at the look Marlon gave her, it was just the look she wanted to avoid, full of pity and guilt.

'I don't want to tell April just yet, not till I finish this drugs trial.'

'Right.' Marlon nodded.

'But I'll need your help when I do.'

'Of course.' He looked terrified.

They sat in silence till Laurel came home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ross leaned back in the chair and sighed, briefly enjoying the break from Adam's moaning as he'd be back soon enough. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off when he heard a knock at the front door. He thought about ignoring it but then knock came again this time louder.

He was rather surprised to see who was on the other side.

Donna looked rather dishevelled. He reached out and pulled her in, quickly checking to see if anyone saw them.

Donna leaned against the front door, Ross in front of her.

'Hey.' She whispered pulling him closer.

'What's wrong.' He asked as he pulled away from her kiss. She look at the floor rather the him, avoiding all eye contact.

'Hey.' His hands came to cup her face, hers found their way to his chest.

'It's nothing.' She shook her head and drew invisible patterns with her fingers on Ross's shirt.

'Come on,' He said taking her hand. 'Adam will be back soon.' He led her up the stairs.

He shut the bedroom door behind him, Donna stood in the middle of the room hugging herself.

Approaching her from behind and linked his arms round her waist. 'What's wrong, really?' He asked placing a kiss at the side of her head.

Donna smiled and shook her head. 'Nothing,' she turned to face him, his arms still round her waist. 'Just had a rough day at work.' She lied.

Ross brought her closer to him, Donna happily leaned in for the hug. Her arms found their way round his waist, her head rested on his chest. He kissed the top of it.

'You wanna... talk about it?'

Donna muffled a laugh and lifted her head from Ross's chest. 'Really!' She exclaimed a small smile on her face.

Ross gave a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. 'Hey I'll have you know I can pretty good at that listening and sensitivity stuff.'

A small grew on Donna's face and they both laughed together. A little relief washed over Ross on seeing her smile and laugh

'Ok, maybe not.' He shrugged. 'But I could try.' He wasn't quite sure what to make of the look on Donna's face.

'No,' She smiled as she reached up to kiss him, 'it's ok.' She gave him a small kiss again. 'But thank you.'

'So you don't want to talk about it. Well maybe I could cheer you up some other way.' He smirked suggestively.

Donna smiled. 'Maybe.'

**AN: So as Donna's cancer in this fic is currently not terminal I was trying to think of ways to get around her not having any kind of serious treatment that would have an effect on her day to day life and would also allow me some time to build up her relationships with other characters and progress with the story. Biological therapy does exist ( it involves taking medication sometimes with other forms of treatments) and as 'Donna' mentioned in the fic it is commonly used to treat advance stages of lung cancer, I have read that there may be trials into seeing how it can help those in the early stages and so decided to go with that. So in our made up little world I decided to put Donna into a trial/test group for this type of therapy thus allowing me to focus on other aspects of the story whilst not ignoring the fact that Donna should be undertaking some kind of treatment for her cancer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Once again thanks to those that have reviewed. I'm afraid nothing much happens this chapter its more a ''filler'' chapter.

Chapter 12: Changes

Aggie drummed her fingers on the table and let out a loud sigh, this was awkward...

Donna had finally told Marlon who, with Donna's permission had told Laurel. Rhona had told Paddy, because she knew Marlon wasn't going to be able to keep it from him. Donna had managed to convince Marlon to wait a little longer before telling Bob, stating that she really couldn't face telling him, not so soon after all coping with Brenda's tumour and a few more weeks of normal happy families wouldn't hurt any of them. Aggie wasn't convinced.

Which had led them to today's awkward lunch. Marlon was desperately trying his best to reinforce the ''everything is normal'' routine that Donna craved so much. Unfortunately, despite his best intentions things were going in exactly the opposite direction. He was trying too hard, Aggie could see the frustration building within Donna and she felt bad for Marlon, who obviously wasn't dealing with the news at all.

Donna's phone beeped. 'I'm sorry to bail on lunch, but I've got to go.' She grabbed her coat and made a quick exit for the door, waiting to exchange goodbyes with anyone at the table. All apart from Marlon breathed a collective sigh of relief, he sat down in the empty space next to Laurel looking rather defeated.

'I just thought it would be nice to get together.' Marlon sighed. Laurel gave his arm a small supportive squeeze.

'Maybe it would be best if we just let the news settle in first before.' Laurel offered.

'She said she wanted everything to carry on as normal.' Marlon protested 'I was just trying...'

'I know, I know.' Laurel patted his arm, 'It's just this wasn't normal it was rather,' she struggled to find the right word without hurting Marlon's feelings

'Awkward.' Aggie decided to help Laurel out.

Marlon looked shocked, as if he hadn't noticed how forced the afternoon's events had been.

'Laurel's right you've just got to give yourself some time to come to terms with the news.'

'And in the meantime I'm supposed to pretend everything's fine?'

'Yes.' Aggie bluntly put it.

'Only thing is it's not though.' He spat out before retreating back to the kitchen.

Laurel sighed. 'I'm sorry.' She started to apologise for Marlon but Aggie cut her off.

'There's nothing to apologise for, this is hard for everybody.' Aggie tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Laurel gave a weak smile in return.

'So.' Rhona perked up seeing the chance to change the topic of conversation. 'How's the house hunting going.'

Aggie gave a dramatic sigh before launching into a discussion about her various experiences in trying to find a home.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hey.' Aggie called out to Donna as she sae her exiting David's shop.

Donna stopped and waiting for her friend to catch up with her. 'Hey.'

They started to walk together. 'I'm sorry about earlier,' Donna started, ' but I couldn't stay there much longer it was all to much.'

Aggie smiled and nudged Donna's shoulder. 'It's ok, I think everybody felt pretty much the same.'

'I know he means well but...'

'He went a little overboard.' Aggie finished for her.

Donna nodded.

'Give him some time; he's had a lot to adjust to the past month or so.'

'I know.' Donna felt like she could drown in her guilt.

'Is uh everything ok with Marlon and Laurel?' Aggie asked.

'You noticed it to then.' Donna said referring to the obvious tension between the two. She looked worried.

'Hmmmm.' Aggie decided that perhaps bringing up Marlon and Laurel hadn't been a good idea after all. 'So.' She said as she linked arms with Donna. 'Fancy coming to see a house with me?'

'You've found something?'

Maybe.' Aggie shrugged and led Donna up the road.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So, what do you think?' Aggie asked Donna as they stood in the kitchen of the quaint little cottage they'd looked round.

'It's lovely,' Donna beemed, 'bit big just for you though.'

Aggie smiled. 'Yeah about that, you see I was wondering if perhaps you and April would like to move in here with me. I know your staying with Rhona and Paddy at the moment but this would be your own place and April could have a room that's hers.' She tried to gauge Donna's reaction.

Donna smiled. 'I think that would be great.'

'Really, you sure? Don't need some time to think about it?'

'No. I think it's about time I moved out of Rhona and Paddy's. As long as you don't mind us cramping your style?

Aggie laughed 'Course not.'

'What about when I ...' She paused and Aggie knew why.

'It's ok.' Aggie reassured her.

Donna gave a small squeal of excitement. 'I'm sooo excited.'

XXXXXXXXXX

'I...have to..mmmm...go.'

'Ok.' But he didn't stop kissing her.

'Ross.' It was meant to be a stern reprimand but ended up as a breathless whisper.

'Yes?' He said placing delicate little kisses on the side of her neck.

She put a hand of his chest and gently pushed him away.

'I really do have to go.'

Ross did his best to hide his disappointment, 'ok.' He mumbled as he removed his arms from around her waist.

'Hey.' She pulled him back to her. 'I've got to get this packing done, we're moving in at the end of the week.'

'Always nice to be sacked off for some packing.' He grumbled sarcastically.

Donna rolled her eyes. 'I've lots to sort for April and myself. Can't leave everything for Aggie.'

Ross just nodded.

'And once I've moved and have my own place, sort of, it will be easier for us to see each other, seeing as Aggie already knows. No more sneaking you in once everyone's gone to bed.'

Ross grinned. 'Thought you liked all the sneaking around?'

She ran her hands up and down his chest for a few seconds. 'I promise when the time is right we'll tell everybody. We just need to keep things quiet a little longer.'

Ross gave another slightly defeated nod.

'I promise I'll make this all up to you.'

'Oh really.' Ross grinned a mischievous glint in his eye, he leaned in for another kiss.

'Yes.' Donna replied laughing, she allowed Ross one quick kiss before she made her escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aggie tried not to laugh as Donna practically pushed Marlon out the front door. She was just about to close it when he popped his head round one last time.

'If you need anything you will call me? Anything at all.'

'Yes Marlon.' Donna tried her best to reassure him.

'Right, well I'll be off then.'

'Bye Marlon.' Closing the door she leaned against it sighing, briefly closing her eyes, only opening them when she heard Aggie laugh. 'It's not funny.' She said glaring at Aggie.

'Oh but he means well.'

'I know.' Donna pushed herself away from door and started to heads towards one of the many boxes they had to unpack. 'Just wish he'd stop trying so hard, it's hard to be mad at him when I know he means well. But all this fussing is driving me crazy.'

There was a knock at the door. Donna glanced at Aggie.

'If that's Marlon..'

'I'll get it.' Aggie headed to the door.

'Hey.' She opened the door and allowed the person on the other side in.

'Hey.' Debbie entered Donna and Aggies new home, she looked around surveying the 'damage'. 'Pete's on his way. He should be here in a bit.'

Debbie noticed Donna's frustrated look. 'What's wrong with you?'She asked Donna.

'Marlon.' Aggie replied.

Debbie looked confused. Donna started to explain.

'He's just being Marlon, helpful and eager to please.'

'But driving your crazy.' Debbie finished for her.

'Pretty much.' Donna smiled.

'So what needs doing first?' Debbie asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pete hadn't really expected to walk into an argument with his brother and father when he popped into the Woolpack but he wasn't surprised. It could have been about any number of things knowing them two and Ross had gained a special new hatred of their dad once the whole Moria and Adam drama came out. His father walked off and left Ross to stew over his pint, really he should have taken his cue and left but Ross was still his little brother even if he did drive Pete mad 90% of the time.

'Hey.' He said as he sat in the empty stool next to Ross, who rolled his eyes on seeing his big brother.

'What do you want?' Ross spat out.

Pete shrugged his shoulders. 'What was that about?' He asked gesturing towards their dad at the other end of the bar.

'What do you think?'

Pete just nodded. 'So your just gonna sit in here all night and shot daggers at dad?'

Ross gave a small huff as he took another gulp from his pint. 'Got any better suggestions?!

Pete hesitated, it probably wasn't a good idea and really it wasn't his place to be inviting guests over but Debbie said there were a few things to build and he could probably do with the extra pair of hands.

'Look I'm heading over to Aggie and Donna's place with Debbie...'

'And?'

'Why don't you come with me?'

Ross looked at his brother in surprise. 'Nah thanks .'

Pete persisted; if he left his brother here it would end up in a messy confrontation.

'Come on, I've been roped in to do the heavy lifting and building stuff. I'm sure they'd appreciate the extra help.'

Ross carried on glaring at their father. 'It's got to better then sitting in here all night, getting angry with him.' He gestured towards their father. 'I've been promised beers.' He slapped an arm round Ross, who looked surprise by the gesture. 'Come on let's get out of here.'

Ross downed the rest of his pint and begrudgingly followed his big brother out of the pub.

XXXXXXXXXX

Debbie greeted Pete with a smile and kiss.

'Don't get mad.'

'What?' The smile quickly fell from Debbie's face.

Pete winced, 'I popped in to see my dad on the way here and Ross was in the pub...'

'Pete.' Debbie moaned, knowing were this was likely to end up.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't leave him there.'

'Everything ok?' Donna asked as she made her way down the stairs.

Debbie glared at Pete and was about to explain all when Ross pushed pass Pete.

'Evening.' He grinned.

Pete sighed. 'Ross has come to give me hand. If that's alright with you?'

'More the merrier.' Came a voice behind Donna. Aggie was trying her very best not to show how amused she was by the situation. Debbie seemed pissed with Pete, who looked quiet sheepish, Donna looked horrified as if Ross's very presence would reveal their big secret and the man himself, well he was standing in the middle of Aggie and Donna's front room with the cockiest grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hey have you got that...' Ross paused as he entered the room and found a tired looking Donna on the floor, her back resting against the wall, her eyes were closed but she opened them once she heard him.

'You ok?' He asked.

Donna smiled at his concern. 'Yeah.' She lied, 'long day just a little tired.'

Ross gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her but he moved to take a seat on the floor next to her.

'You sure?' He asked again.

Donna put on her best 'everything is fine' smile. 'Yes. I'll just be glad when all this is unpacked and sorted.' She gestured to the boxes surrounding them.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Donna rested her head against Ross's shoulder, he reached out an arm and swung it loosely around her waist before placing a small kiss at the top of her head. She smiled.

'Ross.' Pete's voice boomed.

Ross shifted slightly and sighed. 'Best get back to work.' He rolled his eyes and Donna laughed.

Picking up the tool bag he originally came looking for he went to find Pete.

XXXXXXXXXX

Donna, Aggie and Debbie were putting the finishing touches to downstairs when something stopped them in their tracks...laughter.

'Is that..' Donna started

'Laughter.' Aggie finished her sentence.

'From them two?! Debbie exclaimed.

The girls looked at each and decided to investigate.

They stood outside the door to Donna's bedroom where Pete and Ross were finishing putting together Donna's bed, they already successfully put together Aggies and Aprils.

Aggie opened the door and surveyed the room, the boys looked up slightly bemused by her appearance.

'Hi, just checking everything was ok in here.' Aggie shrugged.

Pete smiled. 'Yeah, nearly done here.'

'Right.'

Pete went to helping Ross with last few pieces of the bed frame. Aggie stayed rooted to her spot by the door.

'Did you need anything else?' Pete asked.

'No.' Aggie shook her head and stepped back out the door and closed it.

'Well?' Debbie asked

'That was weird. They weren't arguing, I think they may actually of been getting along.'

Before either of the other girls could respond the door swung open and Pete exited followed by Ross.

'Time for that beer I think.'

'I think beers is the word you're looking for.'

Pete laughed as Ross followed him down the stairs.

'Who are they and what have they done with Ross and Pete?' Debbie muttered.


End file.
